


【小短文两篇】腐男和腐女和腐女的女朋友与腐女和腐男和腐男的男朋友

by aggie1akino



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggie1akino/pseuds/aggie1akino
Summary: 上篇：腐男和腐女和腐女的女朋友（关八）横雏BL仓安GL微丸仓BG下篇：腐女和腐男和腐男的男朋友（NEWS）庆成BL增手GL微丸仓BG
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro, Kato Shigeaki/Maruyama Ryuhei, Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi, Masuda Takahisa/Tegoshi Yuya, Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu, Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 4





	1. 腐男和腐女和腐女的女朋友（横雏仓安微丸仓）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内容是如题所示的大山田。横雏丸是男生，仓安是女生的设定。  
> 请理解二大禁含义。  
> 学园AU设定，短篇，完结。性转，GLBL，避雷注意。  
> cp：横雏（♂♂）、仓安（♀♀）、微丸仓（♂♀）。

“呐呐，仓子好像在和丸山前辈交往呢。”

“如果我也在生徒会里我也想能和丸山前辈交往的，不就成绩好一点嘛？有什么了不起的。”

仓子听着背后两个女生的讨论，不禁翻了个白眼，随即转过头，将手中的书本啪地摔在她们面前。

“首先我才没有和那个变态的家伙交往，其次你们加入生徒会也不可能和他交往。”

说完转身就离开了教室。

仓子从教室里走出去，她自己心里也知道，自己在其他人眼中是什么样的形象，成绩优秀的生徒会成员，霸气毒舌的大小姐，大概就是这种印象。

“……超霸气的…仓子前辈。”

“真可怕…”

“但是、你不觉得这样的仓子前辈超帅的吗？”

“嘛、因为前辈很厉害嘛…”

“嗯！我可是仓子会的成员呢！”

对，除了觉得自己冷漠可怕的人以外，也有一部分的小学妹组成了粉丝会，崇拜着霸气直率的仓子。

但是…这并不完全是真实的自己。

真实的自己…

只有和丸山前辈在一起时才能得到释放。

“……啊、牙白！丸山前辈、”

“牙白……”

……

“果然主动的受方////超棒的！”

“我懂我懂！仓子酱真是我的知音！”

“然后傲的瞬间带着一点娇！嘴上说着不要……”

“实际上明明很喜欢！”

“kya~~~”

“对了！丸山前辈！我昨天买了一个大大的漫画！觉得丸山前辈肯定会喜欢！是艺能设定的强强！”

“喔喔喔喔！超喜欢超喜欢！”

“还是幼驯染设定！”

“噢噢噢噢噢！你不是很喜欢这个设定吗？”

“超爱超爱！丸山前辈要看吗？”

“诶！要借我吗？”

“借你当然可以…但是、惯例的提问时间！”

“没问题！尽管问吧！”

“首先！我正在写一篇小说来着，但是有个问题不清楚。男生XXX的XXX如果XXX了的话，每个人都会XXX吗？”

“XXX的话的确是可以XXX的，因为XXX的部分会XX所以XXX的情况是有的，也有人是不会XXX的。”

“第二个问题！丸山前辈入腐的原因是什么呢？是被推荐的吗还是自己发现的呢？”

“事实上是受姐姐的影响！有一次想去她的房间找她原来的作业做参考，翻来翻去就找到几本藏在柜子后面的漫画…然后，就完全的沉迷了呢！”

“诶…这样啊，那第三个问题！丸山前辈觉得可以交往的生徒会里的男生成员是谁？”

“……诶……好难……”

仓子盯着他等待他的回答。

“虽然我还蛮喜欢信酱的……”

“不行！村上前辈已经有横山前辈了！”

仓子用凌冽的眼神瞪了他一眼，一脸正经的说道。

“……好吧好吧，不拆你的cp…”丸山无奈地摇摇头。

“那…真的不知道…本来我就只和女生交往过，具体我也不清楚啦…”

“……啧，真无趣。早知道就不拿这个当第三个问题了！浪费了一次机会。”

虽然这样嘟囔着，仓子还是从包里拿出漫画交到了丸山的手上。

就在这个时候，生徒会办公室的门突然被打开了，刚刚话题的主角横山前辈和村上前辈走了进来，开门的一瞬间村上就开了口。

“你们…又在办公室吃零食…真是的、说了多少次不要在办公室吃东西…”

看见会议桌上一片狼藉，村上念念叨叨地过来刷刷地将东西收拾完，哗啦地一下倒进了垃圾桶。

后面跟着进来的横山看了看他们，一句话也没说地坐到了自己的沙发上。

“啊、！yoko，你看！钥匙！”从垃圾桶旁边捡起一串钥匙，村上向横山不满地抱怨着。

“我就说了房间钥匙肯定被你不知道丢在哪里去了！肯定是昨天晚上整理东西后丢垃圾的时候把钥匙也给丢掉了！要不是我带了备用钥匙你说怎么办！这么大人了也好好注意这些事情啊！”

“嗯哼…”横山冷冷地回了一声，似乎并不在意村上的抱怨一样。

仓子偷偷笑着，看向了丸山前辈，用口型小声地说道：“备用钥匙…一起的…”

丸山马上get到仓子的意思，也库呲库呲地笑起来。

“在看什么？”坐到正在看什么文件的横山的身边，村上凑过去看他正在看的文件。

“哇！你这家伙不要突然隔那么近，气都喷到耳朵上了！”对突然接近的村上，横山涨红着脸吼道。

对横山这样的反应似乎很满意一样，村上“嘿嘿”地笑了起来。

仓子用手遮住半张脸，使劲地忍住笑意，努力地让自己保持平静的状态，偷偷撇了一眼丸山前辈，发现两个人现在的动作完全同步了。

“别这样！你看那两个人笑的！”横山前辈已经发现了两个偷偷摸摸笑的很欢的两个人，有些恼羞成怒地对村上说道。

“yoko两个人的时候明明会好好的接受我这种行动的说…”

随着村上这句话，仓子和丸山前辈使劲地掩着笑意，转过头看向背后的书柜，两个人一起假装检查文件的摆放。

“……真的///这种…真的好讨厌…我真的心累…”虚脱一般地横山叹了口气，转头突然看见仓子和丸山前辈正直直地盯着他。

“过分！”仓子皱起了眉头。“横山前辈居然说讨厌什么的！”

丸山前辈马上跟着故意打起了圆场 “仓子仓子，横山前辈只是害羞而已！实际上还是喜欢的啦！”

“真的？”仓子露出小恶魔的笑容看向横山前辈。

“真的是…你们…////是的！是的！喜欢喜欢！”

看见村上前辈一脸满意，而横山前辈也已经红成了螃蟹，两个人也觉得心满意足了。

“那~我们走吧！我等会还有事情呢！”仓子拍了一下丸山的肩膀，轻快地笑道。

两个人一起有说有笑地走到校门口，在校门口挥手再见。

…………

和仓子告别后，丸山正准备回家，突然被一个人拍了一下肩膀，转过头看到了一脸坏笑的同班同学。

“嘿、刚刚那是女朋友？超可爱的嘛！”

“诶…不是啦…朋友而已…”丸山赶快摆摆手说道。

“嘿嘿…害什么羞啊，又不是中学生了。”对方还是不放手地调笑着。

被跟了一路，丸山有些烦躁了起来，不自觉地加强了语气：“就说了不是了，她可是有女朋友的！”

“……这样啊…那就没办法…诶？！女朋友？”

丸山是知道的，仓子有一个正在读专门学校的女朋友，名字叫安子。

当然他们现在分开行动的原因也是因为她现在要去见安子。

…………

站在安子的学校门口，仓子打通了line视频，安子在屏幕里露出了半个脸，似乎正在捣鼓什么。

“呐呐、安子你在干什么呢？”

视频里的安子摇晃了一下，将整个脸露了出来。

“啊、仓子~下午好啊~我还没画完这节课的东西，再等我一下下好嘛？”

“那我把视频开着看你画~”

“嗯嗯~好哦~”

黏黏糊糊地讲完话，视频里的安子就开始专心的对着画板工作起来，仓子就这样坐在路旁的花坛上晃着腿观看她画画的样子。

虽然这家伙平常是个有点天然的家伙，但是画画的时候就会变成老匠人一样，眼神格外的认真，虽然这也是萌点啦。

“哈~画完啦！”屏幕里的安子伸了个懒腰，使劲地眨了眨眼睛。

“……诶？给我看看~”仓子只有在面对安子的时候会用这种软绵绵的声音说话。

“啊、嗯！抱歉…一直忘了给你看这边~”

明明不需要道歉的地方也一个个都会道歉，这就是安子可爱的地方。

大概是怕带着颜料的手指弄脏了手机，小心翼翼地用手指夹起手机，调成后置镜头，向自己的女朋友展示刚刚画好的画作。

主题是圣诞节，作品极具安子风格，大胆的用色和奇妙的世界观完美的融合在一起。

“好厉害~我的女朋友是天才~”仓子对安子从来不会吝啬的夸奖的言词。

“嘿嘿~谢谢~”直率地接受了夸奖，安子准备将手机屏幕调回前置，但是几根手指似乎没办法很好的使用手机。

“诶！？诶？我…怎么是倒过来的？”

仓子的屏幕里出现了安子倒过来的影像，和手忙脚乱地样子。

一下子没有忍住笑意，仓子一个人在路旁的花坛上哈哈地笑了起来，一旁走过的路人对她投去了看神经病一样地眼神。

“啊…好了…”安子似乎调整好了图像，但是被天然的安子戳中了笑点，仓子完全停不下来爆笑，几乎滚倒在花坛里。

“真是的！仓子！”回过神来，安子已经站在了自己的身边，“到底在笑什么啦！”

“抱歉抱歉、”仓子捂住肚子，蹲在地上，“肚子好痛…”

“诶？没事吧？”听见仓子说肚子痛，安子马上忘记了生气关心的蹲在她的身边询问道。

被安子的天然再一次击沉，仓子笑的几乎快要死掉。“不是、wwwww是笑的太厉害、腹肌wwww不存在的腹肌wwww好痛…”

好不容易仓子终于缓了过来，想要牵起安子的手 安子却闪躲了一下。

“不行不行，我手上都是颜料…”

“诶？为什么刚才不洗手了再下来？”仓子问道。

“……嗯……因为想要快一点见到仓子酱~”

哇~好可爱啊~

仓子在心里乐开了花，但是表面还是要保持自己的淑女形象，虽然这种东西可能在刚才就不知道被自己丢到哪里去了。

“那~我们先去那边的甜品店吧！他们家有洗手的地方~”仓子摸了摸比自己身高低一些的安子的脑袋，挽过她的胳膊，露出了一脸满足的笑容。

“我今天真幸福~”仓子笑着说道。

“诶？发生了什么吗？”安子抬起头眨了眨眼。

“ww我的cp今天发糖啦~而且还有和女朋友的甜品店约会~”

“诶……是横山前辈和村上前辈吗？”

安子其实对这种事情并不了解，但是每次说起这样的话题的时候仓子的表情格外的幸福。可能对于她而言，看到这样幸福的仓子也是一种幸福吧。

“是的是的！听说两个人昨天晚上是一起住的呢！~~哇！超牙白的！”仓子兴奋地说着，紧紧地抓住了安子的手臂。

“诶！好厉害啊！原来两个人已经到这一步了！果然，村上前辈在努力地攻克着傲娇的横山前辈呢！”安子悠悠地说出了一大段直率的话。

“…诶！安子酱…意外地…直接…”仓子有些惊讶地看着她。

“嘿嘿~我都知道的啦，你都跟我说过那么多了~”安子温柔地笑了笑指着前面的甜品店说道，“仓子！我们到了！”

“嗯~到了呢~”仓子对安子报以温柔地笑容，“安子想吃什么？”

“嗯…华夫之类的？仓子要芭菲？”

“嗯嗯~”甜甜地回复了她。

拿了芭菲后，仓子正准备坐到一旁靠窗的地方去等着时，她突然发现了…

在甜品店的角落里坐着某有名的模特和一个帅气的摄影师！啊！绝好的素材收集机会！

但是！就在他们的旁边！坐着四个仓子会的小学妹！

老天爷啊！这是什么状况！

仓子的内心开始了挣扎。

如果就这样呆在这里，我一定会被那两个人吸引去目光，然后还会暴露自己的属性，我的高冷霸气人设就会崩坏，真实的我就会暴露给憧憬我的小学妹！

但是如果就这样离开，不仅浪费了大好的机会，还会浪费和安子的美好的约会。

那两个人，靠的好近！在说什么呢？再说什么呢？内心深处非常希望留在现场！

“仓子？怎么了嘛？感觉你在发抖…”安子也拿到了华夫饼，从后面钻了出来。

“世纪的难题出现了！”仓子看着她，表情无比认真。

仓子偏了偏头，“看，那边有一个绝佳的素材！”，然后她用眼神示意了一下另一边，“但是，那边有我的学妹。”最后将眼神落在了安子的身上，“同时，我现在正在和安子你进行甜蜜约会！”

“去还是留？生死问题！”仓子抓住安子问道。

安子歪了歪头，冷静的说道：“我们去对角的角落怎么样？通过吧台可以看到对面的角落，低下头吧台应该可以遮住我们两个人。”

“安子天才！”

两个人偷偷摸摸地在对角的吧台后方落座，仓子一边拿下插在芭菲上的pokki，一边偷偷摸摸地看向对角。

拿出手机正准备memo一下这个绝佳的素材，突然她听到了对面的女孩们传来了惊叹声。

再抬起头，几个女孩向这边小碎步跑了过来。赶快藏起手机，露出平常的高冷脸，极力保持淡定。

“仓子前辈好…我是上次文化祭的时候参与了团体舞蹈的…”

“嗯…”心不在焉地回应了一声。

好好好、这不是重点…后面两个人是什么状态！为什么用菜单挡住了脸！

等等，现在不是好不好的时机！

“是这样，下一次的活动我们希望可以…”

啊啊！要离开了！要离开了！

“呐…我们等会还有点事情，可以先离开吗？”

安子！天使！你是我的天使！

仓子在心里大喊着！

“对不起，这边有打包用的盒子和塑料杯吗？”

天使！连这一点也考虑到了！我的天使！

仓子不好意思地对学妹们笑了笑：“真不巧，我们等会有个活动~下次有机会之间来办公室找我吧~”

离开了甜品店，安子四处看了看：“那两个人已经走了哦…”

“没关系~”仓子露出了甜甜的笑容，“接下来是在我家举办的和安子两个人的活动~”

以上，  
就是腐男和腐女和腐女的女朋友的故事了。


	2. 腐女和腐男和腐男的男朋友（庆成增手微丸成）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内容是如题所示的庆成丸。庆成是男生，丸是女生的设定。女体增手出没。  
> 请理解二大禁含义。  
> 艺能AU设定，短篇，完结。性转，GLBL，避雷注意。
> 
> cp：庆成（♂♂）、增手（♀♀）、微丸成（♀♂）。

“所以说，我也是腐了十几年了，都刻到骨子里去了，现在说脱腐也不是说来就能来的事情。至少…不要把这种事情影响到弟弟身上就好，毕竟现在还是高中生呢…”

“诶…丸子姐原来有一个读高中的弟弟啊，之前都不知道…”

“嗯…因为有些年龄差，所以我才把各种东西都收拾的很好，弟弟应该不知道吧…我是腐女的这个事情。话说回来，西给酱是独生子？”

“嗯，是独生子呢。”

“啊拉、那出柜岂不是很困难。”

“嗯…所以自己还没有向他们提过这个事情。”

加藤点了点头，他现在对面坐着的丸子姐是业内有名的敏腕造型师，当然也是少见的可以让自己放下心防聊这种话题的好友。

“虽然觉得他们也有些许察觉到了…”

听到他这样说，丸子姐微微笑了笑，继续问道：“话说回来，西给酱是先腐了后来才发现自己是那边的这种情况的人吗？”

“嗯……不是呢。”加藤低下头将自己手中的单反相机打开了又关上。

“之前很讨厌这类东西，那个……原来中学时候的女朋友是腐女，当时觉得怎么会有人喜欢看那么恶心的东西。嘛……我也经历了很多事情啦…”

“呼呼、”丸子姐用手遮住嘴唇文雅地笑了起来。“西给酱真可爱啊、如果不是你那个帅气的男朋友的控制欲，我真想和你私下有各种类型交往呢。”

“真是的…丸子姐…别开我玩笑啦…”

“哈哈、抱歉抱歉~艺人马上要过来了，我要去做准备了~天才摄像师加藤先生~”

“真的是…别调笑我了…”

加藤不否认自己的确是因为和男人开始交往后才开始向丸子姐询问有关这方面的知识，他也相信丸子姐会帮他保密。但是，虽然话是这样说……

他撇向黑色相机包夹层里的本子，发现露出了一个绯色的书角，赶快将它塞了进去，糟糕糟糕…

如果被其他人看到了就遭了。

“手越桑增田桑进来了~”

助手的声音从后面传了过来，他连忙啪嗒一下盖上了相机包的盖子，回头向艺人打招呼。

“我是手越裕子~希望今天大家可以愉快的一起工作~大家一起加油吧~”

今天是女性偶像二人组的live宣传照的摄影，先发出声音的女孩长的格外亮眼，金色的头发衬得她的皮肤格外白皙，妆容也非常华丽，这个造型应该是出于丸子姐之手，果然名不虚传。

“增田贵子、今天麻烦各位了。”酒红色头发的女孩向大家微微鞠了一躬，这个女孩有着与可爱系的长相不符合的安定感。

咔嚓咔嚓的声音在安静的摄影棚响彻着。

“两位麻烦再靠近一点。” 加藤一边拍着一边提出了要求。

叫裕子的女孩马上紧紧地抓住了贵子的手臂，将身子贴在了她的身上。

“接下来是更加灿烂的笑容。”

裕子马上牵起贵子的手，放在两人的脸颊之间，两个人都露出了很幸福的笑容。

“要拍了。”加藤说道。

按下快门的瞬间，裕子向贵子的脸颊上猛地吧唧了一口，贵子一瞬间露出了动摇的表情，但是周围的大叔staff们都露出了被治愈了一般的表情。

“接下来是利用小道具的摄影~”加藤不动声色地说道。

助手递过去了一个苹果，两个人一人一边的捧着苹果做出亲吻的样子。

“连拍五张，每三秒一张，1.2.3拍，1.2…”

伴随着自己的数数，只见贵子强硬的拿开了两人之间的苹果直接亲上了裕子的嘴唇。

“哇！干什么呢！”  
“嘿嘿~恶作剧的还手~”

拍摄结束，大叔的staff们一脸温柔的看着两个可爱的女孩嬉闹着。

果然女孩子就是好啊，无论做出什么样亲近的动作大家都会觉得~哇~好可爱~关系好好~的感觉，这样想着，加藤自己都惊讶于自己这不知道从哪里来的嫉妒心。

加藤默默地检查着拍好的照片，正准备把储存卡交给助手，一转身那只漂亮的小金毛就出现在他的面前。

“诶~西给果然脸长的很好看啊！虽然态度很冷漠…”

这个家伙！明明比自己年龄小，还完全毫不在乎的用这种语气叫自己的昵称！

还没来得及生气，就听见贵子的声音从后面传来。

“西给、还会看这种书啊…”

转过头，看见红发女孩蹲在地上打开了他的摄影包，正在检查露出的绯色的书脊上的文字。

啊啊啊！这两个女爱豆怎么回事！这如同座敷童子一样的性格到底是怎么回事！

“喂！你们两个…”话还没出口。

“抱歉抱歉~我们是庆酱的朋友啦~一直听他说起你，今天就想恶作剧一下~”漂亮的小金毛合起手掌对加藤瘪了瘪嘴。

听到这个名字，加藤突然就像被针戳的气球一样的泄了气。

可恶…

“那个家伙最近相当消沉呢…最近男朋友都不怎么愿意亲近我…的说着。”贵子仔细地关上了摄影包，悠悠地说道。

……那个家伙到底在什么地方乱说什么东西啊？加藤听着觉得自己越发火大了。

“好啦好啦，两位，帮你们换一个淡妆，下一个现场是杂志的取材…”

丸子姐从一旁冒了出来，拐走了两只小恶魔，加藤才终于松了口气。

所以就说了…那个家伙不知道为什么嘴巴那么快，感觉全世界都快知道两个人在交往的事情了，所以才想和他保持一定的距离。

但是……其实心底……还是……

“加藤桑，照片拷贝完了。下一个现场是下午四点钟在涉谷的这家甜品店，新品的宣传照。”助理在一旁提醒道。

“嗯…几个模特？”随口问道，加藤摸了一把脸，想要整理好自己的心情。

“就一个…那个……”助理将储存卡递过来，好像犹豫着想要说什么一样。

“什么？”加藤撇过头问道。

“等会我有点事情…”

“哈？”加藤气不打一处来，合着我这个摄像师还得依着你这个助理？

“实在是抱歉…家里的急事…”

加藤已经身心俱疲放弃挣扎了。

“去吧去吧…也不是多大个工作。”

身心俱疲地拖着设备来到店子里，不愧是有名的店子，明明是周四的下午都座无虚席，在店家提供的角落架了灯光拍完了样品照，接下来就是等模特了…

自己的身边来了四个女子高中生，叽叽喳喳地聊着天，吃着甜品。

店家人很好的告诉他拍摄用的样品他可以免费吃掉，但是自己实在是对甜品没什么兴趣，唯一觉得还不错的抹茶蛋糕居然是红豆馅，自己也吃不了。

如果这个时候那个家伙在这边的话…大概会很高兴吧…等下可以打包…啊…但是等会会有女孩子的模特过来的话应该会吃掉的吧…

“啊、您来了，摄影师已经在里面等您了~”

听见店员的声音，想着大概是模特来了，加藤停止了无谓地思考。

“啊、西给酱久等了…”

诶！？诶！跨着大长腿走进来的这个家伙今天不是应该乖乖地在家里休息的吗？

“你来干嘛！？”

“干嘛对知名模特小山庆一郎用那么失礼的态度说话啊！当然是工作啦！工作！”

那个家伙对店员招了招手，笑了笑，向他们传达了一下“我们很好”的讯息。

“…好吧，那就快点开工快点离开吧。”加藤马上接受了这个现状，开始着手工作的准备。

“接受的真快啊…”小山感叹道，“不愧是我家西给…”

“闭嘴工作了！”

摄影结束后，加藤本想一走了之，但是热爱甜食的小山一定要吃完样品再走！

“因为我就是为了吃新品才借的这个活的嘛！比我平常的报酬要低呢！这个工作！”小山庆一郎如是说。

其实他不接这个工作自己大概也会帮他带回去的，加藤默默地在心里想着。

然后就窝在角落等他吃，不知道为什么两个大男人要挤在四人桌的同一边，但是因为自己在角落也没办法做什么，只能一边喝水一边默默地等这个甜食狂魔吃完。

“呐，我觉得吃甜食的时候是最幸福的时候~”  
小山一脸幸福的吃着，看向了加藤，加藤唔了一声没说话。

“还有一个很幸福的时候就是看着西给的时候~”  
加藤将眼神移到一边，和他拉开了一些距离，刚刚进来的女子高中生往这边看了好几眼，一定是觉得两个大男人在这种地方很奇怪啦…

“呐…所以我现在是双倍的幸福~”

“唔…”加藤支吾了一声。“说什么好听的话呢…”

“西给和我在一起的时候幸福吗？”

怎么还起劲了呢这家伙，加藤默默地吐槽着。

“好近…好啦好啦…”有些不想继续这种对话，加藤闪到了一边。

“才不是好啦好啦！所以说幸福吗？”小山继续追问着。

“嗯嗯嗯、新福、幸、新丰、幸福啦…”加藤感觉自己舌头都转不过来了，讲话零零散散的。“好啦、够了…其他的打包回去啦…”

“嗯…这边甜品店、啊呜、没有打包的东西…”小山一边大口吃着一边说道。

“啊…这样啊…”加藤无奈地回道。“那就快点吃完回家…”

“西给酱为什么那么急着回家呢？难道是…”加藤转过头就看见一脸坏笑的小山，气不从一处来，锤了一下他的手臂。

“还有、你能不能不要到处传播消息，今天拍摄的时候两个女爱豆纠缠了我半天！”加藤压低声音抱怨道。

“啊、！裕子酱和贵子酱吗？她们没关系的啦~不会乱说的…”说着，他一边将吃完的棉花糖华夫放到一边，一边拿起了一旁的抹茶蛋糕继续往嘴巴里送。

“那两个家伙绝对会乱说的吧！直接在摄影棚里大声宣扬还翻我的…”

啊、差点说漏嘴了…加藤意识到自己在看那种漫画的事情还没有暴露给他。不过，还好自己临门一脚刹住了车，赶快喝口水冷静一下，正准备把这个话题带过去。

“BL漫画？”

“咳咳咳、”

加藤被呛了口水，然后瞪大了眼睛看着这个吃着那个该死的抹茶蛋糕的家伙。

“嗯？…嗯嗯…西给酱眼睛好大好可爱~”

“…什么啦、不是、诶？为什么会知道…”

一眨眼的功夫，四盘甜品就被他消灭光了，他越过自己伸手去拿放在桌旁的纸巾，然后顺便拿起了放在一边的点菜单，架在了桌上。

“因为可以很方便的知道西给喜欢的类型啊~”  
小山说着，突然拉进了两个人的距离，将嘴唇靠近了他的耳边：“还没有发现？目前为止~我可是完美的重现了漫画的内容哦！”

漫画的内容！？啊…想起来了…接下来的内容是…

“等等等！”

加藤猛地站起来，看见身边的位置正好空了出来，直接从他身后跨了出去，逃也似的离开了这个恐怖的甜品店。

然后他发现了，有个女子高中生从店员的手中接过了打包盒。

可恶！这个骗子！

…………

加藤刚刚有气无力地走进工作现场，丸子姐就过来问道。

“呐，西给酱昨天和小山君去甜品店约会了？”

“……哈！？他又到处张扬了？”加藤惊讶地看向了丸子姐。

丸子姐也露出了有些疑惑的表情。

“说起来奇怪，昨天晚上回去后，我家弟弟突然告诉我了这个事情…他说是同学校的女生当时看到了…听说我认识，就想向我确认一下…”

“……？！”

加藤实在是不明白，这种事情怎么就能传的那么快。

“真的是…”

“原来是真的啊、我还在害怕呢…如果是出轨怎么办之类的~真是关系好呢~两位~”

“……嗯……对了。”加藤突然想起什么了一样，将一个大黑袋子放到了桌上。“这些漫画还给你…我要脱腐了…”

丸子姐露出了惊讶的表情：“诶诶？为什么突然之间！”

“因为很可怕…！很可怕啊！昨天我终于意识到了！这种漫画里面的剧情真的很可怕！这个事情…”

加藤拍了拍那一沓漫画。

“无论如何…这个不能放在我的家里……放在你家比较时候，如果你家弟弟也要看的话…”

“诶？我家弟弟？诶？什么意思？”

趁着丸子姐还在混乱之中，加藤转过头看了窝在一旁的助理一眼。

“怎么样…家里的事情解决了吗？”

将贴站位用的黑胶布撕下一截，做准备一样的走了过去，助手慌张地抬起头哦了一声。

“啊、解决好了…谢谢关心！”

“这样啊…那你把这个胶布…”加藤说着向他走了过去，助手站起身正准备接过胶布，突然加藤将胶布贴在了他的手臂上，助手诶诶诶的叫了出来。

“以后你再帮着那个家伙做什么幺蛾子…”

加藤得意地笑了笑，转过头拿起单反对准幕布正准备调试色温，突然一只小金毛从镜头里跳了出来。

“……怎么又是你？”加藤皱起了眉头。

“听说昨天晚上的西给酱超可爱的~”

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！那个人到底怎么回事啊！

完。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：  
> 现实生活中的事件永远是最好的段子。


End file.
